The Twins at Ouran
by Mae Ride
Summary: We all know about Hikaru and Kaoru. But what if there had been another set of twins that were never noticed? And what if they were so far into their own world that they barely knew anything of what reality was like? Enter the twins of the Rozu family: Aki and Yuki. They are both attending Ouran and dressing up as boys! See what happens when another pair of twins spots these two.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This starts the day Haruhi first runs into the Host Club. I wanted to see how things would go if there was another set of twins thrown into the mix. *Crosses fingers* I hope this turns out good and please REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. ='(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Aki's POV

I awoke to any person's nightmare: the alarm clock. Groaning I pulled my pillow over my head to muffle the horrid sound the contraption was making. Something moved beside me and there was a smacking sound before the alarm clock went quiet.

Rolling over I cuddled up to my twin, Yuki. She protested as I clung to her side to try and stay in the bed longer. My blankets were suddenly ripped away from me very violently when Yuki decided to kick them off.

Jumping up I screamed, "Hey, why'd you do that?!"

"Because we need to get up or we're going to be late."

Huffing I went over to our closet with her and grabbed one of our uniforms. After we changed we went to the bathroom to get ready and decide who was who today.

"I'm going to be me today." Yuki said as she parted her hair to the left. I nodded as I parted mine to the right. Looking in the mirror we sighed.

It was impossible to tell which twin was which. We had even been told so by our uncle right before he robbed the family vault of almost 20,000 American dollars and dropped out of our lives.

Not long after that we started to play the "Which One is Aki" game. Some had been able to guess right, but none had a reason to back up why they had picked that twin.

As we walked out to our awaiting limo the servants all addressed us as the Rozus. None of the servants ever used our names for fear of calling the wrong twin the wrong name.

This didn't surprise us and it hardly stung us anymore. We got into the limo and went to school just like any other day.

Sitting in the back of the class we listened to the teacher and did our work and no one spared us a glance. We had also gotten used to this a long time ago. On our first day of school we had decided to start dressing up as boys and no one had ever tried to stop us.

We had even cut our hair into the same style and have done the same thing ever since. I know that Yuki will never admit this but we are waiting…waiting for that day when someone will be able to tell us apart. The day when they will give us a legitimate reason for why they picked the twin they did.

Until then we will just continue on with our lives and the way that we will die a little bit every time that someone cannot tell us apart. Glancing over at Yuki, I see that she is staring up at the board with no expression on her face.

Without a mirror I know that my expression mirrors that of my twins. It was just the way we were. You couldn't ever find one twin without finding the other. We were always together and we always would be. At least that's what I believe.

Yuki has always been the type to speak what's on her mind and I'm quieter and just follow my twins lead. We had watched the other twins for a while. The Hitachiin twins, I think that's their last name.

We didn't really care enough to learn their real names. They were just another duo trying to find someone to recognize them as individuals.

When the lunch bell rang, we stood and walked to the door in perfect sync. When we reached the cafeteria we walked up to the lunch line and ordered the same thing, "We'll have the A lunch and the B dessert." I paid and we walked outside and sat on the edge of the fountain.

Yuki took out her IPod and turned on some music for us as we ate our lunches. When we were finished we stood and threw away our trash before we went back into the class room.

Kauro's POV

I nudged Hikaru as the boys walked past our table. We had been watching them for a while now and had noticed that they don't talk to anyone.

They seemed even more lost to the world than Hikaru and I were. They took their seats in the back and waited for the teacher to begin class just like every other day. It was a bit unnerving to watch two other people who resembled us so much.

They didn't even try to reach out. Who would they reach out to? No one else seemed to even realize they existed. As if they had heard the thought they linked hands above the desk and glanced at each other through their peripheral vision.

Aki's POV

After class we decided to see if we could study in any of the libraries. They were all so full that we didn't even bother. When we reached the doors to the last library we found a boy in a brown sweater and jeans sticking his head in.

We looked at each other and nodded before we walked up behind him. I leaned on his right shoulder while Yuki leaned on his left.

"Is it quiet in there?" We asked in total synchronization.

The boy straightened up and looked at us as he closed the door. "No if anything it is louder than all the others."

We pouted and said, "That's a shame. We wanted to study a bit before we had to go home."

Yuki brightened suddenly and said, "Hey, Aki. Maybe one of the Music rooms is abandoned and we could study in there?"

I nodded as I agreed, "Your probably right, Yuki. Let's check it out." We started to walk away when I felt a hand grab my arm.

Looking down I saw the boy had grabbed both of our arms and looking up with pleading eyes, "You guys wouldn't mind if I came along would yah? I mean I need to study as well and maybe we could help each other?"

Yuki and I looked at each other before shrugging and I said, "Sure we don't mind."

The boy walked to the right of me as we checked the music rooms to see if any were quiet. The first and second both had people practicing and we immediately closed the door before we were spotted.

When we reached the third music room the boy opened the door and we were blinded by a bright light and several thousand rose petals. Grabbing onto each other, Yuki and I attempted to regain our eyesight as we stood in the room.

When we could see again all three of us saw six guys staring at us from a pose in front of us. We blinked before all three of us rushed the door and attempted to open it.

Suddenly a voice rang out from behind us, "Welcome gentleman to the Host Club."

_Host Club_? Yuki and I thought while the boy actually asked, "Host Club?"

We had all turned our attention away from the door with our curiosity piqued. The blonde who had been sitting in the middle of the pose stood up and with a flourish said:

"Yes Host Club. It is a place where lovely boys with too much time on their hands entertain girls who also have too much time on their hands at Ouran academy for the rich and beautiful."

Yuki and I rolled our eyes before we turned back to the door. Mission objective: open the door and escape.

Phase 1: open the damn door.

"Hikaru. Kaoru. I believe that these three are in your class, correct?"

"Yeah but they're quiet so we don't know that much about them."

You could practically hear the smirk as the dude in the glasses said, "Forgive us for being rude to you Mr. Fujioka and Mr. Rozus."

We all turned around to stare at glasses as he said our last names. It was surprising to know that someone at school actually knew our last names! Well at least someone that we didn't know!

"How do you know my name?" Fujioka asked.

"Wait a minute, your that Commoner that I've heard so much about! Haruhi Fujioka, right?" the blonde said as he was suddenly right in front of us.

I didn't know what the hell was going on but I was starting to get really freaked out and I could tell that Yuki was as well. Our fingers interlocked as we tried to open the doors behind us using mind powers. We knew this wouldn't work but at least we could try.

"You must be quite audacious to get into the school." The blonde bakka continued.

We all turned as Fujioka said, "I'm out of here." All three of us were grabbed by our sleeves and we looked down to see a boy that could possibly be in grade school if not for his uniform.

"Where are you going Haru-chan and Rozu-chans? Won't you have some cake with me?"

"No and who are you calling Haru-chan?" Fujioka screamed in the poor boys face before he backed away and covered his eyes that had filled up with tears.

Bakka suddenly says, "Who thought a commoner and two rich twins would be so openly gay?"

"So openly what?" We all questioned as we turned to stare at the idiot.

"Now tell me what kind of guys are you into? Is it the smart type? The devious types? Maybe the wild type? Are you into the boy Lolita type? Or maybe you're into a guy like me, the princely type?" Bakka puts his hand under Fujioka's chin and moves his finger under his chin.

Fujioka jumps back and hits a pedestal causing a vase to fall off. Yuki, Fujioka and I all lurch forward to catch it but miss terribly. It shatters and we all freeze as we stare at it in mute horror.

"Now you've done it commoner. We were gonna feature that vase in an upcoming auction." One twins says. The other nods and says, "Yeah the bidding was supposed to start at eight million yen."

Fujioka's head drops and she mumbles a bit before she turns around and says, "I'm going to have to pay you back."

"With what money?" The twins questioned.

Yuki and I stood frozen as we watched the scene unfold before us as glasses picked up a shard of the vase and asked, "Well Tamaki what do you think we should do?"

We all looked at Tamaki/Bakka as he sat in his chair and said, "When in Rome do as the Romans do. Since you cannot pay us you will have to pay us back with your body. From this day forward you will all become the Host Club's dogs."

We stood frozen as the color drained from our body. We were vaguely aware that the hosts gathered around us before the little one poked us and we promptly fell over.

Mission failed.

Later we were all returning to the Host Club with me holding our bag of groceries. We had just walked in and Tamaki said, "Speak of the devil." Turning we walked over to him and he rifled through the bag before coming up with the coffee. "Hey, what's this?"

"Exactly what it looks like: its coffee." Yuki and I said in a bored voice.

"Wait a second; I've heard of this. You just add hot water!" Yuki and I rolled our eyes while Haruhi looked to be thinking about something of extreme importance.

"So it's true then commoners really don't have enough time to ground their own coffee beans." Yuki and I were simply watching this go on with dead eyes as Haruhi fumed.

"Hey 300 yen that's a lot less than what we usually pay." The twins said.

"Commoners are pretty smart." Kyoya said.

"I'll take it back excuse me for not buying you guys expensive coffee." Haruhi said as Tamaki raised his hand.

"No I'll keep it." Everyone except Yuki, me and Haruhi gasped, "I will drink this coffee!" All of them clapped and looked at him like they thought he was brave.

Yuki and I drink this kind of coffee all the time. It's nothing to brag about, but with them it's apparently the most amazing thing ever.

Tamaki walked over to a table with a lot of the guest following him and said, "Haruhi come over here and make this."

Suddenly the girl who had been sitting next to Tamaki said, "Oh Tamaki now you've taken the joke too far. You won't be able to stomach that crap." Haruhi looked at her like she hadn't heard right while Yuki and me were holding back anger.

The girl looked up and said, "Sorry just talking to myself."

_"Bullcrap"_ Yuki and I thought.

Haruhi walked over to Tamaki and made the coffee while we went into the kitchen and put away the groceries. "I can't believe it of all the rotten luck." Yuki exclaimed.

"Tell me about it! I'm supposed to be making another YouTube video right now! I was going to be playing fucking Slender Man." I said while Yuki nodded.

"I'm supposed to be finishing that book so I don't lose that bet with Sebastian!" Yuki fumed.

We both looked at each other and got an idea. It was time to put on the true faces of the Rozu twins. We both got Cheshire cat grins as we slunk back into the room with pleasant smiles and our arms locked together.

While walking around the room we noticed that the Hitachiins played the same act that we normally would. So our plan was out the window. We could always just sneak out and go do something else.

~After Host Club Hours~

After sitting on a vacant couch for a few minutes and deliberating we got up and simply walked out. We went outside to the awaiting limo and told the driver to take us straight home.

Once there I decided that I wanted to brush up on my piano playing. Yuki was absolutely ecstatic to have some music to dance to.

I sat down at the piano while Yuki stretched. I tapped a couple of keys before I turned to her and asked, "What would the lovely Yuki like for me to play?"

She deliberated for a moment before grinning and saying, "The Game of Life by JubyPhonic please."

I smiled knowingly; that song was our absolute favorite.

Yuki turned on her camera she had set up and did her intro before she pointed at me and I began to play.

~Music Intro~

"My first life was so boring just forget I mentioned it. My second seemed to let me do all of the things my first didn't. Third life was a hateful man all poison to the bone. In my fourth I played piano but just didn't have the eyes to read the notes."

"My fifth life I supported girls of course that wasn't all. My sixth life was corrupted though I guess it was a little fun. My seventh life I cried so much and all I did was mourn. In my eighth I was so rich I could have bought the world and everything. In this life is a game played by a flaky god. He gambles every life. Try to escape but you know the path you're on is game and set."

"See how the game how the game of life is playing all of us for fools. Dancing a string around us making all these silly rules. See how he looks down on us like we're acting out a show; throw the dice and let's see which head will roll."

"By nine I drew some manga but the deadline set me dead. My tenth life was a teacher, as a pedo*****, I worked part-time. Next life, what eleven? Sorry, I try to forget. Never could describe how awful no I'm terrified to think of all the things that such a die can do kinda crazy. Deciding every day. Try to escape but the days repeat and keep you here to stay."

"See how the how the game of life is never one you only play. Bore him and you will find you're crumpled up and thrown away. Clinging to fate while blaming him life won't go your way. Such a laugh. Ha! Life is just a game."

"Cry out all your eyes or win a new fortune. The chance is one out of six. Try to escape but the days repeat and keep you here to stay."

"See how the fame of life is playing all of us for fools dancing a string around us making all these silly rules. See how he looks down on us like we're acting out a show. Throw the dice and let's see which head will roll."

"Sickly grinning downward tosses out a pair of dice. Cheating away around the board "Ah! This is paradise! People praying on their knees but there's no one there to hear."

"Ah look down at all the puppets here!"

"Ah look up at all the puppeteers!"

I finished the song and walked over to stand by Yuki as she did a goodbye. We then went up to our room where we proceeded to put down the automatic shades that actually make the room pitch black and we got on our laptops.

I played Slender Man for my YouTube channel and proceeded to upload for my fans. I had done a dare the Aki ending and they had responded with play Slender Man. Clapping, the lights came back on and I turned to see my favorite sister already asleep on the bed.

Laughing I went to go use the shower and change into my pjs before I joined her and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The morning played out much the same way. Walking out to the limo, Sebastian, our butler, stopped us to remind us of our performance that afternoon for some girl's birthday.

In the limo we thought through ways to get out of the host club that afternoon so we would have enough time to practice before the party. When it came time for the Host Club we still hadn't come up with an idea and time to leave was approaching fast.

I was walking around serving tea when Sebastian came in. He walked straight over to Kyoya and handed him an envelope before walking over to us and bowing. We smirked as we grabbed our school bags and high-tailed it out of there with Sebastian following.

Okay so we may have mentioned to him that we had to help pay off half of 8 million yen and that we were not okay with it since we didn't even knock it over in the first place. Obviously Sebastian went to our parents and they gave him the money for us to get out of it.

Once in the limo we both turned to him with huge smiles on our faces as we exclaimed, "Thank you, Sebastian! Thank you!" He simply nodded as he drove the limo to the house so that we could change and get ready for the party.

Since everyone thought that we were boys, we were going in suits that we had fitted the other day. Our suits were a beautiful crimson and we both really liked them.

We went to the party and were a bit surprised to see the Host Club standing in the audience we toasted the birthday girl and Yuki danced with her while I played the piano and sang all the songs that the girl had asked for.

Halfway through we both took a break we both stood and bowed to everyone before we made our way over to one of the vacant couches. We sat down and took sips of some punch that one of the waiters had brought us.

There was an orchestra there so we had a while before we would be forced to join the festivities again. I leaned on Yuki's shoulder and glanced up at her while we watched everyone moving through their lives.

We had always done this, we considered ourselves to be sort of wallflowers. We loved to sit and watch other people interact and be told apart with just a glance.

Our watching was interrupted when a certain group of people settled onto the couch opposite us. We both eyed them cautiously before we grinned and leaned into each other. "How can we help you?"

"You can tell us how you were able to pay off your half of the dept." Kyoya stated. "And why I can get no information on either of you up to a year ago."

We glanced at each other out of the corner of our eyes as we stood up with matching smiles as we leaned forward and said, "That is for us to know and you to never find out."

Glancing to the side we saw the princess of the night walking over to us. Giving a small and a knowing smile to Yuki I took off to go back to my piano.

For the rest of the night I kept seeing the Host Club members dancing around while they stole glances at Yuki and me. Right after I finished off the last song of the night I walked to where the princess and Yuki stood and we both leaned in and kissed her cheeks before we bowed and thanked her for inviting us.

She stuttered out a welcome before we walked over to her parents and thanked them for "allowing us to come perform at such an extraordinary party" they thanked us for coming and we quickly made our way to the door. Once there, we found Sebastian waiting with the door already held open.

We nodded at him as we passed and he did a little bow as he followed after us. We had just reached the limo when voices rang out behind us, "Wait!"

Turning we saw the Host Club all running to catch up to us. We gave them our evil smile as we jumped in the limo and it took off.

Once at the mansion we both gave our thanks to Sebastian, seeing as he did the driving and we decided to go up to our room.

Upon entering the room, all you would see is the black and blue walls. We had a blue comforter and black pillows with black carpet. We had personally styled our room and forbid our mother from coming anywhere near the room.

She had barely put up a fight when she looked at our faces and knew we were serious. After we had finished we allowed her to look at it but she was not allowed to change a single thing about it.

Father had loved the room and thought that it described us and we had thanked him while our mother had been wringing her hands to prevent herself from running around to try and "fix" things to her perspective.

Never had we been so thankful for their assistants to come in and drag them off to work on something. We had just entered the closet when we heard something break downstairs. Rolling our eyes we went to the railing and looked down to see that one of the maids had tripped and broken some china…again.

Sebastian was reprimanding her and she was bowing and apologizing at the same time. Turning we made our way back to our closet and got our pjs before taking our showers and eating dinner while watching a movie.

The Next Day

In the classroom Hikaru and Kaoru kept sneaking glances at us. We pretended not to notice as we worked out equations and cheated off of each other.

At lunch we had just sat down at our fountain when we saw a certain brown haired commoner decked out in the uniform and a new haircut. Haruhi saw us and walked over. "Hey, do you mind if I eat with you guys?"

"Nah go ahead make yourself at home." I said as Yuki nodded her head in agreement since her mouth was full. Glancing over at Haruhi I asked, "Hiding from the hosts?"

She nodded and said, "Yeah I wanted to get away from all their drama for a little bit. You know since I'm gonna be stuck with them for a while."

"You know we could always pay off your debt for you." She was already shaking her head before Yuki finished.

"No I couldn't ask you guys to do that. I like to work things out for myself but thanks for the offer." She said giving us a bright smile. I blinked as I thought, _If she was an actual boy she'd never get to have alone time._

We were all walking back to our classroom when the hosts all appeared in front of us. Stopping, Yuki and I tilted our heads to the side in curiosity.

"Alright we aren't going to beat around the bush. Who are you two?" Kyoya asked.

* * *

><p>AN: **Hey you there! Yeah you! What should their answer be? Why is it that Kyoya can't find even a scarp of information on them before a year ago? I really do need help figuring out their answer so please leave some ideas for me.**

**Review darlings! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: **OH MY KAMI! I am sooooo sorry guys! I had gotten a major case of writers block and just when I was getting my muse again I was hospitalized for depression and severe stomach pains. When I finally got out I went on a month long road trip and then school started but I've been trying to write this and i'm sorry that it's soo short! ... GOMENSAI! *bows repeatedly***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any other things that I mention other than my OCs.**

Previous Chapter:

_We were all walking back to our classroom when the hosts all appeared in front of us. Stopping, Yuki and I tilted our heads to the side in curiosity._

_"Alright we aren't going to beat around the bush. Who are you two?" Kyoya asked._

Chapter 2

"Whatever could you mean, Kyoya?" Yuki and I asked together while tilting our heads slightly to the side and giving an innocent look. He pushed his glasses up causing them to glare while he gave off an irritated aura.

"What I mean is, why is it that we can't find any information on either of you?" He asked through his teeth and the others nodded their heads in agreement.

Yuki and I put a finger to our cheek and looked up at the sky as if in thought, before we looked towards the group and smirked while saying, "It is our own business and besides don't you think it's fun getting to know people yourself instead of reading about them?"

We darted off to class as Haruhi stayed behind.

*~*~*Haruhi's POV*~*~*

I smirked at the host's shocked expressions. They definitively deserved the jab they had just received.

"You should really learn the meaning of personal space. If you leave them alone and let them gradually warm up to you they might tell you of their own accord, besides I don't think they're used to letting other people in."

With that being said I turned and ran off to class hoping the hosts understood what I had just told them.

*~*~*Aki's POV*~*~

We got to class and quickly took our seats in the back. Yuki pulled out our Ipod and sat it on the corner of the desk before we shared the headphones and listened to Skillet sing Hero.

Haruhi came in and gave us a wave and smile, which we returned, before taking her seat. A few seconds later the twins walked in and took their seats just as the bell rang and the Sensei walked in.

*~*~Yuki's POV*~*~

Kamiiiii class is soooo boring.

..

..

Hmm...my notes looks like a good place to draw today...

...

..

When the end of the day rolled around I had drawn a dragon spiraling around Ouran's clocktower and breathing fire into the sky. It looked amazing and I felt proud of myself as I showed it off to Aki.

"That looks great Yuki!" She said with a smile as she studied the drawing.

A/N: **Okay I know that isn't what we expected but I could really use some ideas so PM me or drop a review PLEASE!?**


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys this story is being put on hiatus because of the mirror sites and I've been sick off and on for the past year that some days I can't even roll out of bed. I hope to come back to this story soon but it's not looking too good.

Anyways in regards to my and others stolen works:

_If you are not reading this on this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. Also if you're PAYING to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on for FREE, and you are most likely on an illegal mirror site riddled with virus and spyware._


End file.
